


Feathered

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, what do you mean i can't write self-indulgent AUs for self-indulgent deadend pairings, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev Haiba craved anything that could be called "mysterious."<br/>That was subject to change, however, when he stumbled across what you could possibly call a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything's Fine Until You Poke Your Head Into Things You Honestly Shouldn't

Lev Haiba craved the mysterious. Whenever he heard about some supernatural creature around their area, he was immediately interested. If there was a particularly intriguing rumor, he’d be in on it in a second. Yes, anything cool and he’d want to know all about it. It wasn’t that his life was boring; no-- It was plenty fun! With volleyball, and all his friends, there was no way that he could ever be _bored_ , so to say. Lev just thought of his current life as a little lackluster.

If anyone heard him say such a thing out loud, though, he’d be quick to deny it. Really-- He assumed people already thought that he was strange enough. It came with being so tall, probably. Or, so he hoped. It could also have been his strange sense of humor; his playfulness. But everyone on his team seemed okay with his jokes and how much he messed around, so he assumed it wasn’t the latter.

Of course, he didn’t believe in supernatural creatures. All of those stories on the Internet, those obviously-photoshopped images of strange sea creatures, overly-large “rodents,” all of that… He just really didn’t find it true. How could it be? Anything even remotely interesting went extinct long ago. He remembered being greatly disappointed as a child when he found out that, no, dinosaurs did _not_ still exist, and if they did, humans could _not_ keep them as pets. Seriously, talk about the disappointment of the century! He’d camped out in his room for a day in rebellion. Now that he reflected upon that, he did suppose it was childish…

There was definitely something in the woods that Lev walked by to get home from school. More than once had he heard rustling, twigs snapping under the weight of something heavy-- even perhaps fluttering…? He supposed that it was probably just a larger-than-average bird, considering he’d seen the branches of a nearby tree shuddering as something landed upon it. Plus, what else could explain the fluttering? Nevertheless, it gave him a serious case of the heebie-jeebies. Who wouldn’t get unsettled, when they felt as if they were being watched?

Lev did consider telling his parents, a friend… Any excuse for someone to walk home with him. Afraid of being called a chicken or something, though, he kept quiet. After all, it was just an animal. Definitely not some creep or pedophile scoping him out to see-- No, no! He needed to stop thinking of such morbid things. He was just overreacting. Like usual. That seemed to be his talent; making something seem more of an issue than it really was.

What Lev didn’t count on, however, was walking home one day, only to be stopped by something that couldn’t be described as anything else but _supernatural._ It was a human cry, slightly hoarse-- But it seemed to be in pain; agony, even. And it was coming from the woods. The very same woods that supposedly contained a large bird...thing that was watching him. Even so, he hadn’t even spared a second thought before he delved into those woods, intent on finding the source of the cry. After all, it was a person! A person who needed _his_ help!

What the boy saw stopped him right in his tracks. It was indeed a human, or at least he thought it was. Standing just a few inches under his own height, it was almost entirely human...

...besides the absolutely _massive_ wings that stretched behind it, dark and looming and _threatening._

**  
**This was not what Lev Haiba meant when he said he craved the mysterious.


	2. It's Really Hard Getting a Winged Beast to Come Home With You When It Doesn't Understand Japanese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev discovers that the monster isn't so monstrous after all.

_'This thing is going to kill me. I’m going to die.'_

Lev and the… thing were engaged in a rather intense staring contest. Neither were willing to move from their spot, neither trusted the other at all, and with good reason-- Who wouldn’t be startled by some random stranger running at you, and who wouldn’t be frightened by a beast with absolutely _giant_ , powerful wings? Except…

Except they _weren’t_ powerful. Not one of them, at least. Lev tilted his head a bit as he realized that one of the creature’s wings was drooped against its side as if it were injured. The creature, following his gaze, tensed up and folded its injured wing further against its back once it realized what he was looking at. Lev felt bad. It was obvious that this injury wasn’t new, no-- But why had it cried out just now-- Oh. Looking up, he saw a broken branch. Maybe the thing had fallen off of it, and screwed up his already-bad injury. Was it possible to help it? It could still fly, obviously enough, but just barely…

“Hey-- Little guy.. Uh, I see you’re injured,” he cooed softly, taking a small step forward. Maybe little wasn’t accurate-- The thing was pretty tall, although still shorter than him. But who wasn’t shorter than him? Anyway… Lev was a little frustrated when the thing took a step back in response to his movement. “H-Hey! Come on, I wanna help you! Uh… Okay, I’m Lev-- What’s your name?”

No response. None at all. _‘Maybe it doesn’t understand Japanese...’_ He thought quizzically, but  before he could figure out the solution for how he’d communicate with the thing, it-- or rather, he-- spoke up.

“...Kageyama,” he muttered, looking up to shoot a little glare at the taller male. He didn’t trust him, but-- At least he’d spoken. Perhaps it only understood the basics of language… Well, that’d make this a whole lot more difficult. Lev was up for the challenge, though.

“Okay, Kageyama… I’m going to try to help you, okay? So just-- Uh.. Stay there.” He crouched down a bit so he was more at Kageyama’s height, raising his hands to show that he wasn’t holding anything dangerous, beginning to approach the other. He wanted to get a closer look at that wing, but with it pressed up so tightly against his back it wasn’t possible. So, he’d have to somehow get the other to trust him, which would be difficult; Kageyama seemed very…. prickly, for lack of a better word. Kageyama tensed a little, but only took a little step back, so that was good… _‘Maybe he’s warming up to me. Now if I could just--’_

Lev’s thought was cut off, for when he’d reached out to try and tug his wing open, Kageyama let out a heartbreakingly pained cry and jerked backwards a little. The face he made at Lev was akin to that of a puppy that’d just been kicked; eyes watering and face contorted in pain. The sight was enough to make Lev’s heart ache. He wanted the other to trust him, not be _afraid_ of him. So he stopped all movement completely, hands raised again. If Kageyama knew that he wouldn’t try to go for the wing again, maybe he’d approach him on his own. That in itself would be an absolute miracle. But it didn’t seem like it, for Kageyama only continued creeping backwards.

Lev sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he thought of what to do. Kageyama didn’t understand much Japanese, so convincing him to come with him wasn’t going to work. What was there to do? Lev was lost; should he leave? If Kageyama intended on coming with him, he’d follow him, so… He sighed in defeat, offering Kageyama a smile as he started backing away, to the path from which he’d come. “Okay-- I’ll leave. I’m sorry I hurt you. I really didn’t mean it! Honest!” Kageyama couldn’t understand him, so it wasn’t like he’d accept the apology. It still made Lev feel a little better, though.

“I’ll visit you tomorrow, ‘kay?”

As it turned out, Lev couldn’t visit Kageyama the next day. As swamped with homework as he’d been, as well as volleyball practice on top of it, he didn’t get home until it was rather late. And even then, he’d been too exhausted to even _think_ about Kageyama until the next morning, where he’d jolted out of his slumber in shock that he’d forgotten about the creature with beautiful wings. Wait-- Beautiful? Did he just call Kageyama’s wings beautiful? Lev shook his head violently, shooing the odd thoughts away.

He got up, getting dressed in preparation to go back to the woods to find Kageyama. If luck was on his side, then hopefully Kageyama would actually trust him enough to come back home with him. If not, then… Well… He’d just have to accept today’s defeat and try again the next day, and the next, and the next… However long it took for Kageyama to warm up to him. The thought almost made him a little anxious. What if Kageyama never warmed up to him? What then? He gave his head a little shake. No, he couldn’t think negatively! Kageyama would warm up to him for sure! With that in mind, he dashed out of his home, back to the forest.

He had difficulty finding Kageyama, to say the least. It couldn’t have been that Kageyama didn’t hear him; he was shouting the other’s name quite loudly, and the woods were decently quiet. It was most likely that Kageyama was hiding from him, due to his actions the two days before. The thought saddened him, but before he could be put down too much, the aforementioned winged creature had dropped from a tree and scared the everloving shit out of him. He’d screamed like a girl, and… and… Was that a smile? As quickly as it’d come it’d disappeared, but Lev was sure that it had been a smile. It’d been enough to warm his heart, and he found a warm blush creeping up the back of his neck. Thank god he’d forced it away before Kageyama had noticed. Not like he’d be able to comment on it anyway.

At the end of the day, Kageyama had unfortunately not followed him home. Even so, Lev walked home with higher spirits than the other day, because Kageyama hadn’t run away that day. It even seemed like he was _listening_ to him when he’d initiated some idle conversation about his day, how school was dumb, how Kageyama would probably like volleyball if he saw it… Lev thought he’d almost seen the other smiling a couple of times, even. It made him hopeful.

 **  
**Maybe tomorrow he’d get Kageyama to come with him. That wing wasn’t getting any better… If anything, it was only getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm soRRY THIS CAME OUT SO LATE IT'S JUST.  
> CHRISTMAS.  
> TOMODACHI LIFE.
> 
> anyway i'm,, sort of pleased with how this chapter came out??

**Author's Note:**

> LEVKAGE IS MY DEADEND OTP AND I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A WING FIC OK  
> so i combined the two lmao  
> it's also really short rip....  
> I AM A DISAPPOINTMENT I'M SORRY


End file.
